


Fifteen minutes or less

by Lintu



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Marriage, smut in later chapters(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 22:07:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17630573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lintu/pseuds/Lintu
Summary: “Fuck it- do you wanna become Conjunx?”





	Fifteen minutes or less

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I can't sleep. I can barely see my phone screen. I just really feel soft and sad about Ambulon's death and wanted him to be happy in life and drabbled some fluff about their shotgun wedding. 
> 
> I'm gonna have some soft porn in another chapter, but feel free to always send me prompts and ideas. I just feel so soft for Ambulon.

“Fuck it- do you wanna become Conjunx?”

It's all it took to have First Aid choking on his morning's ration of energon, liquid spewing from the seams in his face mask. He couldn't click the covering off fast enough before it had caught what came out his nose, dripping down into the table below as he messily discarded the plating. Nobody had heard Ambulon's rather blunt question, but a decent amount of heads had turned upon hearing First Aid violently cough his intakes clear, cheeks burning with embarrassment.

"E-Excuse me?"

This couldn't have been correct. There's no way Ambulon of all mechs was asking him to bond. Mr.Lone-Wolf Ex-Con. No way. His audios must have been malfunctioning. Using the back of his palm to wipe the moisture off his lips, Ambulon reached over for a tissue to try and dab the rest of the mess up.

"I mean it, First Aid. Let's become conjunx."

Staring dumbly as Ambulon reached across the table to wipe stray streaks of energon he'd missed off his face, First Aid flexed his fingers in apprehension over where this conversation was to lead.

"I'm not answering this until I understand what's going through your processor, Ambulon."

Golden optics cast down with what was out of character shyness for the medic. Ambulon's his hands were next to lower from Aid's face to the table top below. The ordinarily too close for comfort tables of Swerve's that often felt cluttered with empty glasses suddenly felt miles long between them. 

"Well. We survived Delphi together." His fingers twitched, slowly moving closer towards those of First Aid's. "And after that we survived Pharma. Who knows, maybe next we'll survive Ratchet together too." He punctuated his sentence with a little squeeze to Aid's fingers, a motion that was met back with a squeeze of Aid's own. "I'm not too great with all this emotional bit, but there really is no one else I've ever trusted or wanted by my side." 

"I mean, Ambulon are you sure?" Aid leaned in, putting a hand to the side of his face to block any potential on lookers in the bar. "Ambulon, we haven't even interfaced and you wanna just go get bonded? What if I'm bad? What if you're bad? I wouldn't want you feeling like you blew it because we rush into a bonding ritual." Ambulon's cheeks flushed as First Aid has so crudely gotten straight to the point of his anxiety. Ambulon squeezed Aid's hands one more, knowing from experience how grounding the feeling would be for First Aid.

"Look, Aid, I don't feel rushed. I'm not worried about all that. I just want to spend my time here the best way I can, and that way is by your side. So? What do you say?"

The screech of a barstool on metal was loud enough over the chatter of Swerve's to catch attention, causing others to catch a glimpse of Aid throwing himself over the table to wrap his arms around Ambulon's neck. Most of the on lookers didn't think much of it. First Aid was emotional and normally touchy to begin with, not to mention that the medics stayed in close contact to one another due to their job. Bored by the friendly display of affection and not the start of a bar fight, most turned their heads and completely missed Ambulon catch First Aid in an awkward kiss, Aid tiptoeing as far forwards as he could without falling flat on the tabletop below.

Nobody noticed, not even when the two had rushed out leaving nothing but a pile of paint flakes in their wake.

~~~

"You want to what?" Ratchet grumbled, not even looking up at his two pupils as he was more focused on cleaning up one of the crash carts of expired supplies. "You do know that Drift is a better man for this job, more so than me anyways."

"One, we can't go to Drift about this. And two, we want you. It would mean more to us that way, if you'd at least consider it."

Still grumbling, Ratchet looked up and saw their interlocked fingers, almost as if they were asking for his permission. Yeah. Permission, not blessing.

"I didn't even think you two liked each other and now you're asking me to be witness for your bonding ceremony? And why can't you go to Drift, I'm sure he'd be flattered." 

"Ratchet," Aid started, voice warm. "Ratchet I couldn't imagine someone I trusted more to do this. I'm sure of everyone on this ship you can understand how hard it is to stay distant from everyone around you in a case where you'd need to be arm deep in their guts. So would you please just do this?"

"And if it goes back you can tell us 'I told you so' all you want." Ambulon's wager of bragging rights was hardly much to bring to the table. "And if I'm to be frank, I'd rather go to Cyclonus for this than Drift." Ratchet still sighed in defeat, knowing that while Cyclonus would most likely say yes, he also seemed the type to be more clinical, especially with how little either medic sought the purple menace out for company. 

"Fine. Where and when?"

~~~

It hadn't even been ten minutes after their bonding when Ratchet popped the first bottle of engex. They'd holed themselves down in one of the abandoned conference rooms, enough privacy to follow through with their improvised rituals. Ratchet was no stickler for tradition, especially not in the ways Cyclonus would have been. Ratchet would be lying if he said it didn't make him happy to see them both so full of life after Delphi. All of them had faced their hardships. Ratchet didn't fully understand why it was so important to do this in the middle of the night with him as the only witness, but he could wrap his head around the urgency to their bonding even post war. There was always a threat that a loved one might die suddenly. 

Soon one bottle of engex became four, each messily tied to the back of First Aid's altmode by Ratchet's usually dexterous hands. Without further warning Ratchet scooped Ambulon up, tossing him into the back of Aid's altmode before First Aid took off, siren's blasting, drawing quite the attention as Ambulon clung to the side of Aid's back carriage, too drunk to be embarrassed by all the cheering and confused stares they'd received from the crew.

They weren't sure when Ratchet had caught up. Both Aid and Ambulon had eventually looped around the halls enough before bumping into a stairwell, Ambulon had crawled out from the safety of Aid's carriage so that the smaller medic could transform. Soon enough Ratchet had found them, lying on the steps and giggling madly about who knows what.

Shaking his head, Ratchet could only be happy for them. It reminded him of when he'd nearly done the same and had a shot gun bonding with Ironhide way back. They'd gotten too drunk to fully go through, much to Pharma's delight. Pharma had gone full out on their bonding rituals, renting out the tallest building in all of Vos so that all of Pharma's friends and family could watch.

Reaching down and pulling them up one by one, Ratchet had to make sure that he could at least get them both home to recharge before their next shift.

~~~

Ambulon had carried First Aid to the berth, dropping the medic down a little hard before joining him. Both had sobered up considerably, still a bit tipsy and sloppy as they reached around blindly for recharge cables, hands wandering the others frames in search for their ports.

"Aid," Ambulon sighed, mouthing at the side of First Aid's helm. "Aid you make me so happy."

"Shut up and kiss me, you big idiot."

Giving First Aid the goofiest grin he could manage, Ambulon wasted no time climbing over Aid's body only to tangle their limbs. Feverish kisses across throats cables led to Aid gripping tightly at his shoulders, flakes of paint hitting the berth beneath them but neither cared. The goal was to enjoy their evening, find each other in new ways than before, and maybe at some point get some recharge.


End file.
